Alice Krige
Alice Krige (1954 - ) Film Deaths *''Ghost Story (Cuento de fantasmas)'' (1981) [Eva Galley/Alma Mobley]: Drowned after four men put her in a car and roll it into a lake (thinking she's already dead from an accidental blow on the head); we only see her face pressed against the window after she regains consciousness as the car sinks. She appears as a ghost throughout the film, appearing either normal or decomposed depending on what suits her purposes. *''Sleepwalkers (Stephen King's Sleepwalkers)'' (1992) [Mary Brady]: Burned to death when she bursts into flames after being attacked by a pack of cats. (Her character is a supernatural being with a vulnerability to cats, which explains the seeming non sequitur of that description.) *''Institute Benjamenta, or This Dream People Call Human Life'' (1995) [Lisa Benjamenta]: Dies (off-screen) of despair and loneliness. Her body is shown afterwards during her funeral and being carried away. *''Star Trek: First Contact (1996)'' [The Borg Queen]: Destroyed when Brent Spiner pulls her into a cloud of chemical mist, dissolving all her organic components; her remaining robotic "brain" is killed when Patrick Stewart snaps its "spine." (The character was reconstituted in the Star Trek: Voyager TV series, though the part was played by Susanna Thompson until the final episode Endgame, when Alice returned to the role.) *''Twilight of the Ice Nymphs'' (1997) [Zephyr Eccles]: Crushed to death when a statue falls on her, after she challenges it to "kill me or free me." *''Reign of Fire'' (2002) [Karen Abercromby]: Crushed to death in an elevator when a dragon attacks. *''Lonely Hearts (Lonely Hearts Killers) (2006)'' [Janet Long]: Bludgeoned with a hammer by Salma Hayek while Alice is making love with Jared Leto, then dismembered with a saw by Salma. *''Silent Hill'' (2006) [Christabella]: Impaled and torn in half by Jodelle Ferland's "living" barbed wire. *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (2010) [Morgana le Fay]: Destroyed with a Tesla coil by Jay Baruchel. *''Gretel & Hansel'' (2020) [Holda]: Burns to death when Sophie Lillis pins uses her psychic powers to pin her to a wall and set her on fire. (The actress who is killed is actually Jessica Du Gouw but Jessica is playing Alice in another form) TV Deaths *''The Professionals: Operation Susie (1982)'' [Diana Molner]: Shot to death. *''Ladykiller'' (1992; TV movie) [May Packard]: Commits suicide by shooting herself in the chest. *''Star Trek: Voyager: Endgame (2001)'' [The Borg Queen]: Destroyed in an explosion when her space station explodes after assimilating the future version of Kate Mulgrew. (Although the character had been seemingly destroyed and brought back several times, since this was the last episode, we can probably consider it her final death.) *''Deadwood: Something Very Expensive (2005)'' [Maddie]: Throat slashed with a straight razor by Garret Dillahunt, after she pulls a gun on him in her bordello. *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent: Dramma Giocoso (2006)'' [Gillian Booth]: Presumably dies (off-screen) of a degenerative muscular disease, shortly after the end of the episode; she's still alive at the end of the episode, but it's established that she doesn't have long to live. *''MI-5 (A.K.A. Spooks): Episode #10.6 ''(2011) [Elena Gavrik]: Strangled in the interrogation room by her husband Jonathan Hyde after she confesses to being part of the terrorist's agenda in starting World War III. *''Tyrant: Zanjir (2015) '[Amira Al-Fayeed]: Killed in a car bombing that was meant for Keon Alexander. *Carnival Row: The Gloaming ''(2019) '[Haruspex]: Killed by a monster in the control of Indira Varma. Gallery Alicekrige.jpg|Alice Krige in Twilight of the Ice Nymphs Morgana's death.png|Alice Krige's death in The Sorcerer's Apprentice alicekrigedead1.png|Alice Krige in Reign of Fire alicekrigedeadwood1.png|Alice Krige in Deadwood: Something Very Expensive alicekrigespooks.png|Alice Krige in Spooks: Episode 10.6 Alice Krige-Lonelyhearts.JPG|Alice Krige's death in Lonely Hearts alicekrigetheprofessionals.png|Alice Krige in The Professionals: Operation Susie alicekrigeladykiller.png|Alice Krige in Ladykiller carnivalrowalicekrige2.png|Alice Krige in Carnival Row: The Gloaming Borg Queen's death.png|Alice Krige's death in Star Trek: First Contact Borg Queen's death 2.png|Patrick Stewart holding Krige's remains in Star Trek: First Contact Krige, Alice Krige, Alice Krige, Alice Krige, Alice Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by broken back Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by child Category:Nudity Category:Stage Actors Category:Producers Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Expatriate actresses in United Kingdom Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Death scenes by illness Category:BBC Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:People who died in Law & Order series Category:Actors who died in Clive Barker Movies Category:People who died in a Deadwood series Category:Actors who died in Jon Turteltaub Movies Category:Actors who died in Rob Bowman Movies Category:Thor Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:People who died in Silent Hill Films Category:Law and Order: Criminal Intent Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Irvin Movies Category:Death scenes by burning